User blog:Golden Aegis/Miss Fortune Guide: The Mid Fortune
Introduction Yes, was meant to be an AD Carry, but I like playing champs out of meta. Check out my JungleCrank guide and you'll see exactly what I mean (that's following the meta rather, was made to be a melee fighter) Anyway, this guide will be on AP Mid Fortune! You'll start wondering if I am a troll, but check this out: ratio on (it may not seem like much, but she can stack it really fast) ratio on , and ratio on (which is actually a LOT more than it is) make her a viable choice. But please, do not play her in ranked, as with all of my guides (already published and soon-to-come) play her only in normals until you get familiar with her. Even then, don't bother. Pros and Cons ;Pros # Amazing AoE ult # Great early level burst # allows dodging skillshots that much easier ;Cons # Her main non-ult ability, Make It Rain, has a long cooldown # Hard to trade in lane safely # One smart can dodge all of MF's main damage Runes * Greater Mark of Magic Penetration ** Alternatives: Greater Mark of Attack Damage * Greater Seal of Armor ** Alternatives: Greater Seal of Mana Regen / Scaling Mana Regen / Scaling Health * Greater Glyph of Magic Resist ** Alternatives: Greater Glyph of Scaling Magic Resist / Scaling Ability Power * Greater Quintessence of Movement Speed ** Alternatives: Greater Quintessence of Ability Power / Attack Damage Pretty standard rune setup for AP Mids, nothing special to be explained here. Take AD runes if you want to dominate early with your stronger autoattack - Q - autoattack harasses. Masteries * Offense (21) ** (1) ** (4) ** (4) ** (3) ** (1) ** (2) ** (1) ** (4) ** (1) * Utility (9) ** (1) ** (3) ** (1) ** (3) ** (1) * You can choose: ** Go 21/9/0 and take , / , and . ** Move points from and into and . Ability Order : Max first for effective lane clear # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # General Item Build (no specific order) * Starting Items: + + 2 / + 5 + * Early Game Core: (for mana regeneration and cooldown reduction) and * Mid Game Core: (for damage) and / * Late Game Core: (on-hit Q) (synergy with ) , and tier 3 boots ( if winning, if losing) * Alternative Offensive Items: (for CDR and burst) (armor shred on ult) (double AP comp) * Alternative Defensive Items: / (against 2+ AP) and (along with for more armor) Summoner Spells * : Fills in the lack of guaranteed damage from early game AP Miss Fortune. * or : Whatever fits you more. Really, this is up to you, but as always, I prefer Flash. Ability Combos # Quick early burst combo: Autoattack - Double Up - Autoattack (Double Up resets your autoattack timer) # Ranged kill combo: Make It Rain - Bullet Time # All-in combo: Make It Rain - Ignite - Impure Shots + Autoattacks + Double Up - Bullet Time Be sure to be always moving between your autoattacks to dodge skillshots! Early Lane Phase At this time, your main goal is to farm up for items. However, at level 1, you can use the AA-Q-AA combo to harass your enemy effectively. Be sure to time it right and retreat quickly so you don't take too much minion damage. If you are up against a melee champion, effective autoattack harassing will put them behind farm. If you packed AD runes, abuse the additional 9~15 AD to your benefit. After putting 2+ points into Make It Rain, you can harass a bit with it as long as you aren't spamming it and getting yourself low on mana. At level 6, you can try to roam or go for a kill with Bullet Time. If you at least made them burn flash, it is definitely worth it. Mid Game You won't be dealing significant damage yet, however your ultimate will still hurt if channeled fully. Keep farming and take down turrets and with your team. Late Game Your ult will deal massive AoE damage to the whole team. Be sure to only fight when your ultimate is up, or else you will deal almost to no damage unless you get in close range. A good positioned Bullet Time has the power to grant you victory. Team Fights Team fighting as Miss Fortune is really simple. Position. Ult. Use your Make It Rain in advance or after the ult channel to slow any threats coming toward you and/or your AD Carry. With W's attack speed bonus, the passive magic damage, , and Lich Bane, your autoattacks will hurt a fair bit. Kite to your full abilities and deal as much damage as possible without dying. Synergizing Champions It is a known fact that AoE ults synergize well with pretty much anything. But for Miss Fortune, AoE CC is extremely important as they can hold an entire team in place for the full duration of Bullet Time (few examples: Kennen, Amumu, Sona, Malphite, etc) I'm pretty sure how destructive can be when fully channeled. Similarly, Bullet Time offers the same luxury. Closing Comments I do feel that my guide is suited to the very obvious and best-case scenarios, and not all games will turn out the same exact way you wanted it to. Regardless, have fun with AP Mid Fortune in your games, trust me she works better than you would think. Category:Blog posts